


I See Fire From Your Eyes

by Irregular_Psychic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, BC I'm ace and I wrote this so I can do what I want, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Being an Idiot (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), at the end, but ends up being saved by aziraphale in the end cuz theyre both idiots, crowley wants to save his angel, cuz this was originally for a school project;;, dagon is involved, its kinda obvious but shhhh, very short cuz i had to work on a short word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: When Crowley goes to visit his angel's bookshop for a nice dinner outing, he finds Aziraphale being harassed by a particularly persistent businesswoman. Crowley decides to take matters into his own hands, but he ends up being the one saved in the end.





	I See Fire From Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I made this originally for a school project so it's very tame for something I wrote. Hope it's still fun to read though! 
> 
> Also, I messed around with footnotes a lot bc I have an awful tendency to ramble on about things semi-related to the plot but not really,, and what better way to put my irrelevant rants in a half-baked story than to put footnotes?
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this story! I had to work on a specific prompt and had to make it as short as possible as the minimum word count was 200 and I didn't want to make my English teacher read through 15 pages of my GOmens fanfiction.

It was an ordinary day for Crowley. Ordinary days for him usually consisted of walking down St. James' Park and using his share of miracles in inconveniencing[1] anyone he would come across, entering his angel's bookshop somewhere around teatime and inviting him to dinner at the Ritz, and returning to the bookshop at around 7pm to collapse on Aziraphale's sofa and drinking themselves till dawn.

He was currently in the middle of doing the second thing on his schedule, as he was driving his Bentley across Soho like he normally did[2]. He arrived in front of A. Z. Fell Co. Bookshop, so he parked his car on a no parking lane and entered the shop unannounced as usual.

Instead of being greeted by his angel being mildly annoyed by customers trying to buy his first editions of The Picture of Dorian Gray or his ancient scrolls of the Prose Edda, he was met by a tall, lanky businesswoman[3] who was trying to sell Aziraphale something. This woman had an awful, slimy-looking mop of blonde hair which was styled to the left, and unlike his angel's heavenly blonde curls which glowed like a halo, her hair seemed constantly damp and uninviting. She smiled forcefully at the bookshop owner and Crowley could've sworn he saw sharp daggers in the place of the pearly white teeth he saw after he blinked right after. After standing in front of the shop's door for a minute, his angel still hadn't seemed to notice his presence, so he groaned as quietly as he could and took matters into his own hands.

He sauntered over towards the counter to overhear what this woman was babbling about to the former principality. Up close, he could see the angel's polite demeanor about to crumble as he tried to courteously say that he didn't want to buy whatever sort of knickknacks the woman possessed. Crowley could tell by the way Aziraphale wrung the cuffs of his sleeves impatiently and the way the corners of his smile were too strained to look natural.

_Oh this won't do at all._ Crowley thought as he stopped beside the chattering lady.

“Angel, is this woman bothering you?” Crowley piped up in a voice dipped in a mocking attitude. And just to top off this already perfectly obnoxious introduction Crowley had set up, he smiled innocently and took of his sunglasses to reveal his serpentine eyes, just to, you know, freak the woman out a bit.

“Oh, Crowley! I'm afraid things are quite tickety-boo here. Just explaining how I would rather not install an electronic device, such as a computer, into my bookshop.” Aziraphale turned to the aforementioned demon and explained the situation.

“Did you hear that, ma'am? He'd rather not participate in whatever exploit you plan to put him under.” Crowley turned to the woman in question and hoped she would be freaked by his eyes[4] and leave him and his spouse alone.

The woman turned to Crowley and jumped in surprise. _It was almost like it was rehearsed._ Crowley mentally took note of that. Before Crowley could add an empty threat to his dialogue, the woman's surprise turned into glee as she further inspected Crowley's features.

“Oh hello, Crawley! So you _have_ been fraternizing with angels.” The woman smiled as the sharp daggers that Crowley previously had seen reappeared.

Oh _shit_. The reason why the woman reminded him so much of Hastur was because she was a demon too[5]!

“Dagon! It's absolutely lovely to meet you here. What brings you to this bookshop? I presume that you being Lord of the Files, you'd want to check out our amazing card catalogue-“Crowley began rambling in hopes of Dagon leaving without any further hitch[6][7].

Before Crowley could finish, he heard the uncanny sound of someone snapping their fingers and suddenly, he was unable to open his mouth.

“Ah, I see that you're as talkative as always. Maybe that's why you're the Original Tempter." Dagon stepped forward towards Crowley. "Though I don't think being the one to make the first humans sin is going to save you from the Dark Council hearing about this.” She whispered into his ear.

“Stop this affray at this moment!” Aziraphale's stern voice filled the room as both demons turned, surprised at the angel's sudden burst of annoyance. He angrily snapped his fingers as he walked out of the counter and in between his husband and the female presenting demon. Dagon suddenly slumped over and hacked out a series of violent coughs, rendering her unable to do anything other than tend to her forceful wheezes[8].

“Look here miss, I hadn't realized that you were a demon until Crowley pointed it out. Now I wouldn't have minded and would've just let you go without any trouble, but now that you're restricting my beloved from speaking, you've crossed many lines that you can't return from.” Aziraphale explained as four wings sprouted from his back and a blinding light surrounded him[9].

The angel knelt to the floor, right in front of the slowly deteriorating Dagon, and said, "If I ever see you near me, this bookshop, or Crowley, I will see to it that you'll never be able to be seen by any other individual in the future. Okay, dear?" He smiled innocently as Dagon was forced to look up at him.

At this moment, Crowley felt Dagon's vulnerability. With a surge of adrenaline, he willed himself to be rid of the mouth-binding curse and had Dagon sent back to hell. That particular gesture, however, had taken a tad too much energy from Crowley as expressed by his sudden headache and limp legs.

“Oh, dear. Are you alright?” Aziraphale willed his wings away and scooted over to Crowley’s side as he tried to help the poor demon up. “Would you like some blueberry tarts while I take you to your apartment?” Aziraphale offered, remembering that he had bought a box of pastries the other day.

“Sorry you have to deal with me being pathetic, angel. Should’ve just let you handle it.” Crowley apologized as his hands went to grab a pair of new sunglasses from his pocket.

“Oh, nonsense! None of us could have predicted a Duke of Hell to visit us after that stunt we pulled in our head offices.” Aziraphale reassured him as he snapped the tart box into his hand and helped Crowley into the Bentley.

“Thanks, angel. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Crowley smiled tenderly at the angel as he leaned over to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I don’t know what you’d do either, dear.” The other replied, returning his husband’s sweet smile.

\------------------

[1] Inconveniences that include making someone forget the time right after they check their phone for the aforementioned thing, getting people's earphones caught on random objects like the person's hair or the bench they were previously sitting on, and letting someone trip over nothing and making them seem clumsier than they usually are. If he was still reporting to Hell, he'd get a commendation for all his immoral wiles. Alas, he stopped associating with them as soon as his and Aziraphale's trials were over. 

[2] Thankfully, he hadn't run over anyone that day even when he was still driving over London's speed limit like he usually did.

[3] Crowley _already_ didn't like this woman. She was smiling an unnerving smirk which was visible even from the angle Crowley saw her at. Her blazer was awfully unkempt and crumpled; it almost reminded Crowley of Hastur's situation before Ligur introduced him to an iron in 1899, a decade after its invention. And her persistence when Aziraphale clearly wasn't interested, oh it made Crowley's blood boil when his angel was put in a situation that made him uncomfortable.

[4] Crowley didn't enjoy using his eyes as a mechanism to have people avoid him as it had turned into an insecurity in some form or another, but he managed to overcome this recently (thanks to a certain blonde ex principality) and decided to use it to freak out people he didn't particularly like (like the woman currently peer pressuring Aziraphale to add a computer into his bookshop —which Crowley knew was very outdated due to the fact that scammers of these types usually went after the older looking folk, such as Aziraphale, who knew nothing of these sorts of things).

[5] And this particular individual was a Duke of Hell at that!

[6] Though subconsciously he knew that Dagon was very much like the rest of the Dukes of Hell; she wouldn't leave until her business was fully executed.

[7] He had somehow forgotten that he had the same abilities as officials of Hell as being the snake to make Eve eat the apple payed off very well. He could very well snap Dagon back into hell, but this knowledge had been lost from him for centuries.

[8] This seemed more like Aziraphale's type of punishment as instead of immediately damaging the opponent and creating a large mess in the bookshop; he'd rather have the other be on the brink of life and death from choking on too many coughs. It had more lasting damage and left less of a mess.

[9] This garnered a very frightened look from Dagon as she wasn't informed on the fact that Heaven's previous earth angel was a principality. Most people (or rather ethereal or occult entities) usually forget that Aziraphale is a rank higher than archangels and they'd be in a shock if they'd ever see his true form (which is very grotesque and disturbing so he'd stick to a more human form if his wings ever manage to emerge from his back). Crowley however, did not forget, so he immediately shielded his eyes as soon as his angel's pearly white wings sprung out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated but not obligatory.
> 
> Pester me on tumblr if you like. I'm on [ @investigator-kaz ](https://investigator-kaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
